


Malpractice

by ToastedToast15



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Trans Male Michael Myers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedToast15/pseuds/ToastedToast15
Summary: What if the abuse that Michael had to suffer from Dr. Loomis had escalated? The emotional/psychological/verbal abuse was bad enough, but what if this situation had turned even more fucked up?The escalating abuse turned from purely psychological to physical, peaking in a single instance of sexual abuse in March of 1974. In December of that same year, Michael gave birth to twins. Will the twins remain a secret, or will Dr. Loomis's act of malpractice be exposed?
Relationships: Michael Myers & Laurie Strode, Michael Myers & Original Child Character(s), Samuel Loomis & Michael Myers, Samuel Loomis/Michael Myers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm just gonna say that this isn't exactly a ship fic. If you were looking for someone who ships Michael/Loomis, you've come to the wrong place. But if you're looking for a fucked up au where I torture my fave Michael, you've come to the right place. 
> 
> Second of all, the scene that the warnings pertain to will not be included in the fic. This fic is about the *aftermath* of that. I feel uncomfortable writing *consensual* sex scenes, so you can imagine why I won't actually write a rape scene. 
> 
> Third of all, while I welcome constructive criticism, I must put an emphasis on the word *constructive.* If you just come at me ranting about how fucked up this is, I know. I wrote this to be fucked up. If you are mad that I headcanon Michael as a trans man and yell at me, I will block you. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read, unless you, like me, like to suffer.

Michael Myers tried to wrap his head around what had just happened, but he just couldn’t. Not fully. He was too shaken. Over the years, he had gotten used to Dr. Loomis treating him poorly: constantly talking about him as if he were some sort of monster, calling him evil to his face, and even sometimes hitting or slapping him in frustration or to feel like he had power over him. But this time, he had taken the abuse several steps further.

Despite his exhaustion, Michael was unable to fall asleep. How could he, when his every muscle was still tensed up in panic at what Dr. Loomis had done to him? He wanted to let go of consciousness, to forget what happened for at least a few hours, but he couldn’t.

Michael felt unclean. He hated that his mental block on talking had prevented him from begging his doctor to stop. He hated that instead of fight or flight, his body had chosen to freeze, to shut down. Most of all, he hated how powerless he felt, both then and now. Michael curled up in the corner of his padded cell, feeling the sting of tears welling up in his eyes. He reprimanded himself, _I didn’t cry when I killed Judith, I don’t deserve to cry now._ But deserving or not, Michael couldn’t prevent those burning tears from escaping his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really more of a prologue, and, like my other fic, I'm doing each "chapter" more as one or two scenes, because I'm a bit dodgy at chapter transitions still. This is just one scene, and I swear it looked longer in Microsoft Word.


End file.
